Alice in Weirdland
by hunniihannah
Summary: Finding the rabbit hole through your Grandmothers attic is one of the weirdest scenarios yet! A modern take on an OC/ Alice-like character who falls through the hole to go on the biggest adventure of self-discovery, bravery...maybe even love? (First time trying to putsomething down that is alright Please be gentle reviewers, but I would LOVE feedback and future ideas :D) 3


**Alice in Weirdland**

I watched the red liquid ooze from my finger onto the corner of the family photo. Quickly wiping the mark away with my sleeve, I placed the memory back into the album sleeve before Nan caught me meddling with her "cherished possession." If she caught you, just pray that you wrote a will somewhere.

"I don't know why Nanny Maureen doesn't like us looking at these tatty things?" objected Charlotte whilst blowing the dust from another album…into my face. Thanks.

"Let me just gather my supernatural, mind reading abilities and dive into her head okay? Give me a second dear." I tartly replied back. You just blew dust into my eyeballs; don't expect an assuring response for another 3 minutes until I can see again.

Hearing her retorting tut, I continued my nosey exploration in finding Mums old music box that she nostalgically wanted. Yes, sending the kids into the beautifully cobwebbed, dangerous and night consuming attic…Parenting at its finest.

"Miss witty, your presence is needed near the grime infused corner please!"

"Just let me know when you are going to blow it off anything so I can whip my goggles out this time."

"Shut up."

Following Charlotte's gloved fingers that are pointing to the top shelf of Nans antiqued cabinet, I can spot the faint, translucent shine emitting from Mum's Silver music box.

"Nice going Sherlock!" I say whilst inflating her ego with a high five.

"Of course _I_ would find it, my jewellery senses were tingling!" She responded smugly. Putting an emphasis on the eye roll, I started to figure out how we could take it down without watching it smash into a million pieces if we decided to prod it off and catch it.

"Why don't I give you a boost? You can place your foot on the third shelf down and grab it!"

Theatrically swinging my head round to look at the danger oblivious sister, I start to quiz her on why I am the one doing the stunt routine.

"I am NOT getting any dust on me and you already have half the attic on you already!" was her reply. Yes, because you blew it all on me you cheeky sod. Sighing, I accepted my life as a 5 minute circus act and soared above the brown cupboards, levelling my waist with the third shelf.

"Okay, hold my left leg whilst I chuck my other one on here."

"Okay!"

"Right, don't shake don- WHY ARE YOU WOBBLING MY LEG!?"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT'S NOT THE WORLD STRONGEST MAN AT THE END OF YOUR FOOT!"

"JUST KEEP YOUR HANDS STILL SO I CAN STAND ON THE SHELF INSTEAD!"

During the epic analysing on 'How to hold a leg properly', I managed to place both feet on the third shelf and hearing the hallelujah sounds from my sister, it seems as if both of us were happy that we managed to get through the first part safely.

The top shelf was not the most welcoming sight to behold. With clumpy soil camouflaging unknown objects, it was as if I had stepped into an exhibition of a lost world. With my side stepping manoeuvre, I purposely ignored the crying groans from the wood beneath me and continued on to the object of desire.

Finally setting my sights onto the only unsoiled object that we acquired, I reached out towards the reward in our quest.

I don't know how it happened. I don't know why the wood underneath my feet decided to break at the moment of my victory…however I did know that I was falling with Charlotte's cry of terror confirming it. It only came to my realisation when I bashed my head on top of that bloody Anubis statue.

Then I blacked out.

**2**

Falling. Still falling. Wow, how big was that cabinet? I thought that black out was my final curtain call, but apparently I'm still plunging towards the attic floor. Whoa, is this some slow motion "life before my eyes" sort of thing?


End file.
